Justificaciones
by Jeadore
Summary: ¡Maldición! Bella me llamará traidor, pero ni ella ni mi familia me entiende, aunque ésta... Yo la quiero, juro que lo hago, y quiero lo mejor para ella. *Luna Nueva*


**Advertencia: **Nada me pertenece, sino que es de Meyer. Historia sin fin de lucro, pura diversión. Está ambientada/posicionada antes del epílogo de Luna Nueva.

**Justificaciones**

**Por: **_Jeadore_

En mi mente se repite únicamente ese momento.

Sin cesar.

Como si fuera una mala película, gastada y repetitiva, con diálogos que pueden rayar en lo cursi pero que le oprime el corazón al hipócrita que la esté mirando. Si la viera como un tercero, sería seguramente esa persona que se ríe en el cine sin vergüenza alguna y a la que todos miran mal. Pero no. Soy Jacob Black, el estúpido hombre lobo, receptor del odio del destino.

_Adiós, Jake._

¡Maldición! ¿No podía ella hacerme caso? ¿No podía quedarse por mí? ¿Por qué ese chupasangre? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué sucumbía a la droga asesina y desangradora y no me aceptaba a mí, como su salvador...de cuatro patas peludas? ¿Por qué la sanguijuela era la droga y yo el simple mejor amigo?

_-Mierda, Jacob ya empezó de nuevo..._

_-Seeh... Embry, te apuesto cinco a que va a empezar con lo del olor pútrido del pálido que corrompe el dulce perfume de Bella._

_-Dale. Para mí que dirá que Bella no está consciente de lo que realmente le conviene._

_-Jared, retírate. Lo que Embry dijo, Jacob siempre lo repite._

_-¡Eh, muérete Quill! Últimamente tienes como diversión arruinarme toda ocasión obtener dinero fácil._

_-Ya, tranquilos chicos. Ambos ganarán, después de todo, el amor te vuele idiota._

_-¡Ja! ¡El macho Alfa ha hablado! Dinos, Sam, ¿qué tal las cosas con Emily? ¿Para cuándo el niño-lobo?_

_-No te pases, Paul._

Gruño. Lo único que esta manada de lobos imbéciles hace últimamente es inmiscuirse en mi vida. ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

_-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con cómo nos llamas!_

_-Jake, ¿no se te ocurrió que puede ser porque tú no haces otra cosa que pensar en ella?_

Corro por el bosque pintado de verde, el musgo a veces me hace resbalar apenas, pero puedo controlarlo a la perfección. Salto el tronco de un árbol caído, evitando contestarle a Jared. No es su problema, son mis pensamientos, son privados. Que puedan oírlos no significa que deban escucharlos. ¿Y qué si pienso en Bella? Yo la quiero.

-_Seeh, amigo, de eso ya nos dimos cuenta._

_-Si tanta privacidad quieres, ¿por qué no te conviertes de nuevo en un maldito humano y nos dejas cambiar de tema?_

_-Hazle caso a Paul y ve a llenarle la cabeza a Emily un rato, ¿quieres?_

Gruño de vuelta y bufo. Le haré caso a Quill, ya necesito algo de alimento. Tal vez duerma un rato incluso.

_-Bien, idiotas._

_-¡Eh! ¿Qué dijimos sobre los insul...?_

Me convierto antes de terminar de oír la queja de Jared. Me pongo nuevamente el bóxer y los pantalones, y regreso corriendo a la reserva de La Push.

Correr me gusta. Libera mi mente. Deja que me olvide de todo y me concentre únicamente en húmedo aire golpeando mi rostro y el crujir de la hierba que se dobla bajo mis pies. Sólo que en los últimos tiempos correr se me ha hecho una acción inconsciente, por lo que mi mente también ahora puede socorrer a mi memoria y llamar a los malditos pedazos de momentos vividos que normalmente llamamos recuerdos para mantenerme ocupado en ser un masoquista.

_Adiós, Jake._

Con esas dos palabras Bella se deshizo de mí. Con esas dos palabras se fue en busca del chupasangre. Esas dos palabras significaron el quiebre, la grieta que finalmente se agrandó y nuestra amistad se rompió. Yo no puedo ser amigo de un vampiro, o de la novia de un vampiro. Yo no debería sentir nada por una "chica vampiro", como Emily la llamaba jocosamente.

Acelero mi velocidad y diviso el hogar de Emily, con su rústica madera y su acostumbrado olor a deliciosa comida. Entro con desinhibición, ella está acostumbrada a ver nuestra media desnudez y falta de vergüenza. Emily me da la espalda, sabe que alguien ingresó en su casa pero aún así continua acomodando pastelillos de sésamo en una gran bandeja.

-¿Ya volvieron? -me pregunta dándose la vuelta cuando oye a la silla que muevo para sentarme chirriar-. ¿Y los demás?

-Ya vienen. Me volví antes.

-Bien, entonces sírvete -me insta, colocando al frente mío una excesiva cantidad de pastelillos para una persona común.

Tomo uno y lo saboreo de un mordisco. Emily siempre cocina de maravilla, y en cantidades industriales. Si no fuera por ella, seguramente moriríamos de hambre... o nos gastaríamos un dineral en pizza. Ella adora cocinar, y nosotros comer.

No voy a evitar continuar pensando en Bella y sus decisiones equívocas, si al fin y al cabo parece ser que soy un adicto a la mortificación y a la auto-flagelación mental. Me molesta, terriblemente. Es como una picazón en tu espalda, justo en el punto ciego en donde la mano de ninguno llega. Si logro rascarme, la picazón aumenta de la misma forma que si no lo hiciera.

Fastidia, y demasiado.

Y ella tampoco hace algo como para ayudarme. En cambio, acepta ciega la cárcel a la que Cullen la somete. Está encima de ella todo el tiempo, la busca, la trae, la sobreprotege, le crea un burbuja de cristal más chica que la anterior que él mismo destruyó cuando se marchó en su pseudo-intento de hacer algo bueno para Bella. Ella no hace nada. Como muñeca, deja que otro la mueva. ¿Qué pasó con la adrenalítica amiga que supe tener? La que me visitaba siempre que se le hacía posible y que me brindaba su compañía. La que se preocupaba por mí y la que no me llamaba a escondidas como si estuviera incumpliendo una ley.

¿Tan lejos ha llegado Cullen que Bella tiene que esconderse de él para dedicarle dos segundos a la persona que en algún momento fue su amigo? Admito que yo tampoco acepto sus llamadas y que Billy siempre tiene que terminar dando una evasiva para cubrirme; pero yo tengo explicación. A mí me duele. Me duele ver cómo ella cae irremediablemente en un hechizo producido por las dotes naturales de un depredador despiadado como lo es ese parásito. No quiero escuchar una excusa. No quiero escuchar la maldita afirmación de que la perdí, de que ella no es mi Bella, la que tanto añoro...

-Jake -me llama Emily suavemente-, ¿estás bien?

-Creo que sí, ¿por?

-Porque has comido sólo un pastelillo.

-Es que... necesito algo con más azúcar.

Emily eleva una ceja divertida y burlona.

-¿Más azúcar? Si gasté cuatro quilos de azúcar en las cinco docenas que hice... Dime la verdad, ¿es la chica vampiro? -cabeceo afirmativamente-. ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez ella no está predestinada para ti, que hay alguien más ahí afuera?

Mi cuerpo se calienta y se enerva debajo de mi piel. Me controlo, es sólo Emily y, además, ella me da educadamente su opinión. Le niego, seguro de que Bella es la única.

Yo sé lo que le conviene a Bella, y justamente no es la sanguijuela. Tengo que ayudarla, protegerla de él, encontrar la forma de alejarla. Sé que Charlie estará encantado de ayudarme ya que, después de todo, odia a Cullen por haber destrozado a su niña. No obstante, tengo que encontrar la forma aún, Bella no se alejará del chupasangre por propia voluntad y no aceptará tampoco estar obligatoriamente lejos de él sin una razón precisa y justificable.

Vuelven los demás, riéndose con fuerza. Se sientan en la mesa haciendo mucho revuelo en el acto. Me miran cómplices y risueños. Paul me roba el pastelillo que tenía en la mano sin morder y se lo traga de un bocado.

-Ya, deja de pensar tanto que tus neuronas tienen una vida útil muy limitada -se burla.

-Por lo menos, las mías funcionan -gruño.

Últimamente me hallo de muy mal humor y no encuentro muy graciosas las bromas de los demás.

-Tranquilos, no se maten -nos apacigua Sam-. Jacob, tienes que ir a ver a Cullen.

-¿Por qué yo? -me quejo.

-Porque estuvimos pensando en darte una excusa para ir a ver a Bella y se nos ocurrió que puedes ir como portavoz de la manada y hacerle recordar al chupasangre el tratado -explica calmadamente y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras abraza por la espalda a su prometida.

-Me niego -persisto en ser un cabeza dura.

La expresión de Sam se endurece.

-Irás. Ahora. Y porque yo te lo ordeno.

Me callo. No quiero empezar prematuramente una pelea con el macho alfa de la manada. Van a creer que quiero su puesto, y es todo lo contrario. A pesar de que he nacido para ser el líder, yo lo único que quiero es que Bella y los demás que quiero estén bien. No necesito ser jefe, eso se lo dejo a quienes tienen verdadera aptitud.

-Bien, bien -acepto con desgana.

Me levanto con pesadez y, antes de marcharme, le robo un pastelillo a Embry.

-¡Eh! ¡Ese es mío! -se queja y yo le saco la lengua como cuando éramos niños.

-Jacob -me detiene Sam un segundo después de que he atravesado la puerta-. Por supuesto que nos importa todo esto, al fin y al cabo, somos una familia, ¿o no?

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Salgo de la casa de Emily a paso lento. Miro el cielo, el mar, el bosque. Miro cualquier cosa que me distraiga. Tal vez nunca le diga a los chicos, pero me alegra lo que ha dicho Sam. Y la excusa que me brindó para ver a Bella fue perfecta, ella seguramente llegará con él. Aún así, tengo que encontrar la manera de alejarla de él. Y no se me ocurre ninguna.

Sigo caminando y me doy cuenta de lo cerca que está la casa de Emily de la mía. Hace cosa de un día que no saludo a mi papá, tal vez debería entrar a hacerle recordar mi existencia...

Las veo. Ya sea el sol, Dios, Rá, Buda o quién-quiera-que-fuese; me iluminó y las veo. En mi garaje, mal ocultas bajo una lona están las motos reparadas por mí en compañía de Bella. Está la moto roja de Bella. Está la razón por la cual ella se alejará de ese maldito cara pálida. En vez de entrar en la casa, desvío mi camino y me acerco a mi garaje. Agarro la moto roja y me monto en ella. La acaricio con suavidad y la prendo.

Me voy. Estoy seguro de que Cullen estará allí. Estoy seguro de que Bella se enojará. Estoy seguro de que sus cejas fruncidas a causa de la rabia le dará un toque especial a su rostro, otra manera de comprobar que ella es hermosa; y de que esto lo hago porque la quiero.

**Notas: **¡Ayer fui a ver Luna Nueva! Sí, verla fue lo que me inspiró… y las imágenes del perro sexy y la seductora sanguijuela ;) Este fic está ubicado antes del epílogo de Luna Nueva, desde el punto de vista de Jacob. Es que, pobrecito, Bella lo llama traidor y no tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de nuestro lobo favorito.

Sí les gustó, espero que comenten ;) Me gustaría saber que a alguien aunque sea le ha parecido entretenido, por favor. ¡Besos!


End file.
